dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czysty Majin Bū
Demon stworzony dawno temu przez Bibidiego, miał podbić Wszechświat, dając władzę swojemu twórcy nad wszystkim, co widzialne. Dragon Ball Z Przed wydarzeniami z Dragon Balla Bibidi rozkazuje mu zabić obecnie rządzących Kaiōshinów. Podczas ataku na Świat Kaiōshinów, zły Demon pochłania Dai Kaiōshina, przez co jego osobowość zmienia się diametralnie, staje się o wiele łagodniejszy, lecz wciąż niebezpieczny. Z obawy buntu jego pan zaklina go w różowej kuli, po czym ginie z ręki Wschodniego Kaiōshina. Majin Bū Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Saga Syn Bibidiego, Babidi postanawia oswobodzić sługę ojca. W tym celu przybywa na Ziemię, odnajduję kulę-więzienie i kumuluje potrzebną do tego energię w jej wnętrzu. Madōshi Babidi Saga Babidi uwalnia Demona, tym samym ponownie zagrażając całemu Wszechświatowi. Bū uczy się od swego pana logicznego myślenia i po pewnym czasie zabija go, rozpoczynając swoją podróż po Ziemi w celu napełnienia brzucha. Nawiązuje przyjaźń z pseudo-obrońcą Ziemi - Misterem Satanem oraz przygarnia pod swą opiekę pieska Bē. W wyniki zamachu na życie Mistera Satana i zranienia psiego pupila, pod wpływem gniewu, Majin wyzwala najmroczniejsze instynkty dzieląc się na dwie istoty. Pierwsza, zła i okrutna oraz niezwykle chuda, uosobienie pierwotnej formy, Zły Majin Bū i druga, gruba, i łagodna, będąca pod wpływem niegdyś wchłoniętego Kaiōshina, Gruby Majin Bū. Dobra forma ulega złej i rodzi się Super Majin Bū, który wyrusza na podbój świata, oczekując na walkę z Wojownikami Z. Fusion Saga Wraz z pochłonięciem nowych ofiar, Bū zyskuje dodatkową moc i przybiera różnorakie postacie. Jego najsilniejszym wcieleniem jest postać po wchłonięciu Son Gohana. Zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę i Gokū, znów podzielony na dwa: dobrego, Grubego Majin Bū i złego, Czystego Majin Bū. Junisui Majin Bū Saga Teleportuję się na Planetę Kaishin.Walczy z Vegetą a Goku w tym czasie tworzy Genki Damę która po walce z Księciem ,zabija potwora.Dobra część, Gruby Majin Bū, staje się całkowicie łagodna i potulna oraz zamieszkuje z Misterem Satanem, pomagając Wojownikom Z w kryzysach zagrażających Ziemi. W serii Dragon Ball GT łączy się z Ūbem zostając w nim już na stałe. Formy Bū thumb|200px|left Gruby Majin Bū Nie jest to pierwsza ani podstawowa forma Bū, ale ją jako pierwszą można było zobaczyć w DB. Jest to forma, w którą przeobraził się Bū po wchłonięciu dobrego i krępego Dai Kaiōshina. Dzięki tej absorpcji Bū przyjął niepozorny wygląd i „polubił” jedzenie. Jego moc zmalała, ponieważ wchłonął boga, który emanował dobrą energią i był pacyfistą. Zachowywał się tak, jak małe, najwyżej kilkuletnie dziecko. Z wyglądu był dość miłym, różowym grubaskiem. To w tej formie Demon zabił swojego pana i dobroczyńcę, Babidiego. Gruby Bū zbudował sobie również domek z gliny wytworzonej z uprzednio przerobionych ludzi, w którym zamieszkał wraz z Misterem Satanem i pieskiem Bē, których traktował, jak swoich przyjaciół. Nie lubił niesprawiedliwości i bezradności ludzkiej, w związku z czym wyświadczył kilka dobrych uczynków: uzdrowił niewidomego chłopca i dał mu mleko, uleczył psa Bē i Mistera Satana. A także walczył ze swoim złym wcieleniem, stojąc po stronie Wojowników Z. W Filmie Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods, Gdy Beers, Bóg Zniszczenia poprosił go, by odstąpił mu jeden pudding, Odmówił przy czym zdenerwował Boga Zniszczenia, i sprowadził gniew Boga Zniszczenia na Siebie, oraz Całą Ziemię. Zły Majin Bū thumb|left|Chudy Bū Jest to zła strona Grubego Bū, którą wyrzucił z siebie. Gruby Bū zaprzyjaźnił się z Misterem Satanem i wiódł pozornie szczęśliwe życie. Kiedy jakiś człowiek, prawdopodobnie zbrodniarz lub płatny morderca, postrzelił pieska Bē, który był przyjacielem Demona, ten ostatni wpadł w niepohamowaną furię. Wkrótce zraniono także Mistera Satana. Bū uleczył obu, po czym zaczął się miotać, a z jego głowy jeden za za drugim wydostawały się olbrzymie kłęby gorącej pary wodnej. Wybiegł na zewnątrz domu, by wydobyć z siebie całe zło, a następnie z nim walczyć. Wkrótce para ta uformowała się w nową postać. Był nią chudy, szaroskóry, Zły Majin Bū. Jego moc i szybkość przewyższały tego drugiego. Był znacznie chudszy od swojego twórcy. Ostatecznie Gruby Bū został pokonany przez Złego Bū. Gdy Gruby wystrzelił promień w kierunku przeciwnika, który to promień miał go zamienić w czekoladę, Zły Bū zawrócił strumień dmuchnięciem i pokonał Grubego Bū jego własną bronią. Następnie go zjadł i zamienił się w Super Bū. . thumb|right|200px Super Majin Bū Jest to forma powstała po wchłonięciu przez Złego Bū dobrego Grubego Bū. Bardzo silny i pewny siebie. Jego skóra jest różowa. Jest wysoki i nie ma już takiego śmiesznego przebrania, jak poprzednie formy. Został zwabiony przez Piccolo do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, gdzie walczył z Gotenksem. Piccolo zniszczył wyjście, lecz Super Bū z tęsknoty za cukierkami otworzył portal, używając do tego jedynie siły swojego krzyku, po wyjściu zaatakował przyjaciół Sona, po czym zamienił ich w czekoladę i zjadł. Super (Gotenks) Majin Bū thumb|left|212px Jest to Super Bū po wchłonięciu Gotenksa. Wraz z siłą Gotenksa dostał też jego ubranie. Był o wiele potężniejszy od poprzedniej formy. Przewyższał siłą Gohana na poziomie Mistycznym, któremu dał niezły wycisk. Po minięciu efektu scalenia Gotena i Trunksa, wchłonął także Son Gohana. Super (Piccolo) Majin Bū thumb Jest to przejściowa forma Super Bū. Przybrał ją po rozdzieleniu się Gotenksa na dwa, gdy górą w sile jego „składników” stał się Piccolo. Wraz z energią Piccolo dostał też jego ubranie i oczywiście zaadaptował sobie również jego techniki. Siła zdecydowanie zmalała w porównaniu z poprzednią formą. Nie został w niej długo, ponieważ chwilę później wchłonął Son Gohana. Super (Gohan) Majin Bū thumb|left|208px W tej postaci Bū posiada dogi Son Gohana, wydłuża się jego czułek na głowie i sama głowa bardziej się uwidocznia. W tym stanie stawiał czoło Vegetto, któremu nie podołał. Walczył jednak dość długo. Dał się podejść przeciwnikowi, który wszedł w jego ciało i uwolnił stamtąd wchłoniętych wcześniej bohaterów. Pod wpływem braku zasilających go ciał, powrócił do pierwotnej formy Czystego Majin Bū. Czysty Majin Bū thumb|106px|Czysty Majin Buu Jest to tak naprawdę podstawowa forma Bū, którą przybrał Demon tuż po stworzeniu przez Bibidiego. Ze względu na gniew, szał i bezwzględność oraz nadzwyczajną siłę jest to najniebezpieczniejsza i najokrutniejsza forma Bū. Majin przeobraził się z niej pod wpływem pochłonięcia Dai Kaiōshina. Cofnął się do niej, kiedy to został pozbawiony wszystkich wchłoniętych wojowników. Był bardzo silny i szybki. Nie wypowiedział w tej formie żadnego słowa(wypowiadał tylko jakieś słowa w anime), jedynie prezentował przeciwnikom drwiący śmiech. Przez krótki czas na zmianę stawiali mu czoła Gokū na poziomie Super Saiyanin Three, Vegeta i Gruby Bū, lecz wszyscy trzej szybko wyczerpali swoje zasoby energii. To właśnie w tej postaci ostatecznie zginął zły demon, zabity z ręki Son Gokū atakiem czystej energii Genki-Damy. Dobry, Gruby Majin Bū przeżył. Pierwotny Super Majin Bū Forma osiągnięta w walce w Świecie Kaiōshinów, kiedy to wchłonął najsilniejszego z nich, Południowego Kaiōshina. Był wtedy bardzo muskularny, pokazano go tylko we wspomnieniach, w celu wyjaśnienia powstania Grubego Majin Bū. =Galeria= Super_kid_buu.png Gotenksss3vssuperbuu.png|Bū duszący Gotenksa Super Saiyanin Three Piccolo Buu.jpg|Piccolo Bū Gohbu.jpg|Gohan Bū Vegeta kontra Majin Buu w pierwotnej formie.png|Czysty Majin Bū bity przez Vegetę w Świecie Kaiōshinów chara_img13.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Buu i Satan.jpg|Buu w Dragon Ball Super Vegeta kontra Gruby Majin Bu.jpg =Przypisy= Kategoria:Postacie